


Beg Mercy

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Series: (Octopath) Tumblr Prompt Fills & Ficlets (NSFW) [5]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: This isn't a punishment, but if it was, the harm would all be self inflicted. As usual.





	Beg Mercy

“Did you ever fuck him, Olberic?” Erhardt asked, deceptively casual, his fingers running through Cyrus’s rich, thick hair. The professor blinked upward, his pretty blue eyes watering as Erhardt gripped a sudden fistful of his hair in one hand and forced his head down. Simultaneously, Erhardt canted his hips up, and Cyrus made a thick and desperate sound as his lips slid further down the length of Erhardt’s cock.   


Olberic watched this, heart thrumming, his own parts standing eagerly at full attention. He shot Erhardt a defiant glare. 

“I did,” he said, and the professor made an affirmative sound around the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Erhardt tightened his grip in Cyrus’s hair with a soft little hiss.   


“And did you enjoy it?”

Olberic swallowed hard, but kept the defiant look. “Well enough,” he said, but privately he thought: _Not nearly as much as I enjoy being taken by you._ The private thoughts were more what Erhardt wanted to hear, he knew, and eventually Olberic knew too that he would indulge him however he liked, but for now -- defiance. He lifted his chin. Erhardt’s eyes met his, dark with brooding thoughts, bright with the pleasure Cyrus worked so hard to bring him below. 

“Did you ever take his mouth?” Erhardt swung his hips forward, and Cyrus made a pained sound... but Olberic knew firsthand how very good he was, so it was no surprise when Cyrus recovered himself quickly, his thin, sweat-sheened throat working desperately around Erhardt’s unforgiving length.   


“Many times,” Olberic said, and Erhardt nodded like he’d expected the answer.   


“He’s very good,” Erhardt murmured, pulling back just as much as needed to let the professor breathe. This he did, sucking in a deep, ragged gasp, and then Erhardt plunged himself back over his tongue and down his throat in one long, brutal thrust. Cyrus shuddered, his face upturned, his eyes squeezed shut, fully focused on his task. “Did you use him like this, Olberic? So ungently?” 

Olberic’s cheeks warmed, and he dropped his gaze at last. “Many times,” he repeated, more quietly, this time. Cyrus moaned around Erhardt’s cock, moving with his greedy thrusts. 

“Did you think of me at all?” Erhardt demanded, breathless, spots of color blooming high on his cheekbones. Cyrus was very, very good. Olberic knew it well. “Did you think of how I often used you?”   


“Every time,” Olberic admitted, and Erhardt’s beautiful eyes blinked rapidly. His mouth fell open. He hadn’t expected the admission so soon.   


“Gods,” Erhardt said, incredulous, voice strained with pleasure. Cyrus’s efforts redoubled, and wet, sucking sounds filled the spaces between their words. Olberic shifted uncomfortably, his own body hot and hard and aching for release. Erhardt gathered up more of Cyrus’s pretty soft hair in his fist, and leaned over with a growl. “Shall I tell him to fuck you again, for me? Would you enjoy that, Cyrus?”

Cyrus moaned around his cock, eyes rolled up, head bobbing affirmatively. Erhardt let his hair go, and dragged his fingertips down the side of Cyrus’s sweat-slicked face, the gesture oddly tender. Olberic fought a strange pang of jealousy at seeing it. 

“Olberic,” Erhardt murmured. 

Olberic stood, already loosening his belt and the ties on his breeches. He moved to kneel behind Cyrus, his hands sliding over the smaller man’s hips. Cyrus moaned again, garbled and wet around Erhardt’s punishing thrusts. 

“Fuck him,” Erhardt commanded. “Show me, Olberic. Let us make him beg mercy between us, shall we?” 

Olberic drew himself out, hard and aching, and felt Cyrus arch his back and press eagerly toward him. Olberic’s gaze locked with Erhardt’s over Cyrus’s overtaxed body, trapped between them. He lined himself with Cyrus’s entrance, keeping his eyes fixed on Erhardt’s as he pushed in, hard and insistent, past the initial resistance and past the inhuman sorts of sounds Cyrus made, deep into the tight heat of him. Cyrus jerked forward, and then back, beads of sweat trickling down the smooth curve of his back.

“That’s right,” Erhardt moaned, hips rocking. “Use him with me. _For_  me.” 

He was helpless but to obey, his body aflame, his mind a desperate whirl. He took Cyrus hard, fast, thrusting long and deep, involuntarily little moans spilling out from between his lips. Cyrus moved with him, accommodating as ever, and above him, Erhardt’s flashing eyes arrested him, burning with emotion. 

Olberic reached for him, and Erhardt made a desperate gasping sound and fell to his knees. Cyrus sucked in another deep, wet breath, and then ducked his head to take as much of Erhardt back in as he could, simultaneously moving his hips back and forth in rhythm, fucking himself on Olberic’s cock. 

Erhardt clasped Olberic’s arms, and then ran his fingers up, cradling his face, pulling him forward, bending him over Cyrus. The kiss that followed was rough and bruising, more teeth than tongue, and Olberic’s cock throbbed and his heart soared and he turned his face up, desperate for more. 

“Was there ever a moment,” Erhardt panted, “When you thought he might replace me?”   


“Never,” Olberic growled, voice like gravel. Erhardt closed his eyes, and smiled so sincerely it was almost painful to look upon. Then his eyes snapped open, bright and burning with carnal need, and he captured Olberic’s mouth once more. This kiss too was rough, demanding, and Olberic melted into to the heat of Erhardt and Cyrus both, each of them working hard to find their catharsis, their relief.   


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @ [octopath-after-dark](http://octopath-after-dark.tumblr.com)


End file.
